Of Snow White and Apples
by jervaulx
Summary: "Kiss me." Kazuki finally brought himself to ask Kahoko. But how did Snow White get involved in this story, and who dared poison his beloved with apples? -In response to February HC-


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda._

**Theme: **Poison**  
><strong>**Requirements**:  
>- Must be a one-shot.<br>- Must not exceed 1,500 words.  
>- The story must be set in the kitchen and must be related to Valentine's Day.<br>- Romance must remain platonic (kisses are prohibited/ restricted).In order for your story to be recognize as an entry, please put _-In response to February HC-_ on either summary or story content.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,500**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Of Snow White and Apples<strong>

All Kazuki could do was watch.

He was currently sitting in the kitchen, his head resting on the counter's surface. With her back facing him, Kahoko had no idea he was observing her work. She was wearing an apron of berries and bunnies, looking very adorable in it, he can't help but admit. A look of concentration grazed her face, another plus point along with her appearance. Her hands moved and worked in front of her—he can't very well see it, but he knew she was stirring the melting chocolate bars.

_I should be with her_, he thought oh so forlornly he could not help but sigh. His stomach reacted at the same time, shooting spasms of pain all over his abdominal region, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat.

"Does it—Does it still hurt?" came her worried inquiry edged with sympathy. She stood before him, a crease between her brows.

Her concern somehow lifted his spirit in this pitiful predicament. He wanted to erase the guilt transparent on her expression through chuckling although he found little humor in his situation. When he did so however, he had to pout his lips in dismay as pain, milder than the previous one, shot through his being.

"I'm going to be okay, Kaho-chan." He waved his hand, permitting her to continue on in her domain.

She took hold of the hand, squeezing it in reassurance; the sudden action surprising him. A light stain spread across his cheeks, a sheepish grin decorating his lips. "Should we call your house, senpai? Your parents may be wondering where you are by now."

"It does not hurt that much anymore; don't worry. Besides, everyone is out as well so it's no use. Carry on," he declared, shooing her. This time, she obliged though she did cast him a dubious and anxious look before letting go of his hand. The chocolates were all ready and she busied herself with the next task.

Meanwhile, Kazuki slumped in the corner of the room, trapped in his own ne'er-do-well of a dreamland. The events of today invading his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

Kazuki was jogging back to their house when he caught sight of Kahoko across the street, her hands full of groceries. Like the gentleman he was, he could not resist acting as her knight and shining armor. He did not waste any time crossing the distance between them and upon reaching her, unceremoniously plucked one of the bags from her arms. Surprised by the sudden invasion, Kahoko looked up and recognizing the familiar face hovering over, graciously smiled.

"Hihara-senpai," she greeted, moving onwards. "What brings you to our neighborhood?"

He scratched the back of his neck, adjusting the groceries in the process. "Exercising, running laps and the usual. I was on my way home when I saw you struggling with these." He indicated their bags. "You should have asked your family to help you."

"No one was around when I woke up this morning." She gave a sheepish chuckle. "So I took the advantage and liberty to buy some goods while they're not present to interrupt me."

"Interrupt you? Are you making some sort of surprise? Is it your brother's birthday . . . or maybe your sister's?"

"No," She turned her face to stare at him, her brows raised. "Valentine's Day will be tomorrow, senpai."

That slowly processed in his mind and when it did, Kazuki halted, gaping and wide-eyed. "Uwaaa! I completely forgot about tomorrow." Querulous, he buried his head in shame, squishing the content of the bag he was holding.

"Everyone has their own moments of . . . well, forgetfulness, senpai," she finished lamely. They had stopped walking after his outburst, she leaning sideways to gaze at him.

"But—" His face was red when he looked up. "What if no one gives me anything? I'm sure Yunoki would have everyone's and then he'll offer those chocolates to me and I'll decline because I'm a good friend and then he'll probably throw it away because he does not like sweets. But how about me? I love sweets."

Kahoko was already laughing by the time he finished his tirade, tears twinkling under the sun. "Really, senpai, everything's going to be all right. I promise." Offering him a dazzling grin, he believe in her. They started strolling towards her house then.

"Wait, Kaho-chan," he almost shouted in horror after a minute of silence. "What are we making?"

"We?" They were already in her house, she opening the front door. "Would you like to help me with the chocolates, Hihara-senpai?"

He bobbed his head excitedly, lime-colored fringes falling on his forehead giving him a look of maturity and improving his good locks she unconsciously blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Senpai, I'm going to get something upstairs. Feel free to roam around." With that said, Kahoko dashed up the stairs, her footsteps diminishing in volume the further she went. "Oh, and don't eat the apples," she called back, but was unheard by the lad who was gazing hungrily at their fridge. He had not realized how hungry he was until now.

Opening it, he found a couple of vegetables and fruits inside, some drinks in can and bottle, and wrapped goodies. He reached for the first thing he saw: apples.

_I'm sure Kaho-chan would not mind_. And so he took a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

He held her hand in a tight grip, his sight dazed as he stared at her. "Kaho-chan . . . I'm going to die."

"No, you're not, senpai."

"I was poisoned . . . by an apple . . . and my stomach does not feel well."

"Everything will be fine."

She made a move to sit him up but he stayed firmly in place, his head resting on her lap. "Will you take my body to my family?"

To say she say she was aghast at the thought would be the understatement of the year—him dying that is. "Senpai, how could you say something like that? I mean, one bite would not kill you, would it?"

"Who gave it to you?" He completely ignored her questions.

"Err, Amou-san. But—"

"That's it!" He sat up abruptly she would have toppled down if he had not reached for her and put his hands on her shoulders. "She is the witch."

"Eh?"

"She was so envious of your beauty—

"Senpai—"

"— that she thought of gifting you some poisoned apples so when you eat it, you will die . . . and then she'll become the fairest lady in the land."

"Really, senpai, Amou-san is not like—"

"But then I ate it, didn't I?" He gave this a long thought and shrieked thereafter.

"Wha—What's wrong?"

"Kiss me."

"Whaaaat!"

"In the story Snow White, the prince kisses her and she awoke from her eternal sleep caused by the poison the evil witch gave her. Maybe I'll be fine when you do the same." He immediately regretting saying that as the full implication of his words sank into the remaining common sense in him. Embarrassed, Kazuki turned a shade redder than Kahoko's hair you can see smoke emitting from his head.

"Anou . . ." came her tentative voice, breaking the awkward silence lapsed inside the kitchen. "I'm glad you're back to your energetic self now."

Except he was not. He suddenly felt like someone punched him in the gut at the moment; he groaned aloud, clutching his stomach. "I think I am going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Senpai, senpai, wake up."

The lad of lime hair raised his head, opening heavy lids revealing a pair of somnolent hazel orbs. They gazed at golden ones, eyes so soft and gentle as they stared back.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Don't be silly, senpai." The voice was female, familiar yet he could not register the full picture of the recipient. "Here."

His hand reluctantly closed in a heart-shaped object.

_Heart._

Hazel eyes widened, fully awake now, and Kazuki glanced up from Kahoko to the object at hand then back. They were still in the kitchen, he realized, the lass wringing her fingers before her in uneasiness. "Kaho-chan? Is this . . .?"

She let out an unsteady giggle. "You were fretting about not receiving anything tomorrow hours ago and I thought that maybe you'll regain your confidence when you get one beforehand."

"Thank you, Kaho-chan." For a second, gratefully warm arms enveloped her small stature before he pulled away, offering her a dazzling grin. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Lightheaded and flushed, she forgot to greet him back. "Uhm, is your stomach okay now?"

"Hn. Your chocolate cured it." And our Snow White hollered, the prospect of more sweets on the morrow delighting him.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>  
><em>Did I change my writing style? Yes.<em>  
><em>This, my fellow authors and readers, is the product of laziness.<em>  
><em>hahaha. Well, I want to try the "simple sentence construction" and this is the result.<em>  
><em>The apples <em>are not_ rotten nor poisoned. Kazuki did not eat his breakfast, that's why.  
>Oh, and I tend to sleep when my stomach aches so I told Kazuki to take a nap.<br>__Anyhow, tell me what you think ;) _


End file.
